


[PODFIC] Dragon Lord

by birdie7272



Series: Magical Bloody Sex Assassin [podfic] [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 17:14:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11971947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: Author Summary:He suspected, he could hardly fail to hear the rumors, and then there is the way Merlin looks at the Prince. But to see…Reader Summary: Excerpts fromGadarenetold from Balinor's POVPODFICs confuse me. What is this? What am I looking at? What do I do?





	[PODFIC] Dragon Lord

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dragon Lord](https://archiveofourown.org/works/377445) by [unpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpossible/pseuds/unpossible). 



ENTIRE PODFIC - Chapters 1-3:

 [MF DOWNLOAD](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m3bddnza5ebokf2/Dragon_Lord.mp3)

[DB DOWNLOAD/STREAM](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ynvx12lhe8a6rr0/Dragon%20Lord.mp3?dl=0)

27.92MB

00:25:52

* * *

 Chapter Notes

  1.  unpossible: Okay, so this is a missing scene from Gadarene. If you haven't read it (at least as far as Ch 21) this will make very little sense, so I'd really recommend you stop now.  Basically, I am adding alternative POVs for Gadarene, either for things that happen off-screen in that story, or that Merlin and Arthur never witnessed. It's mostly Balinor and Hunith. There may be some Leon action later.
  2. unpossible: This is what happened when Arthur passed out at the end of Chapter 20 in Gadarene. Once again, it will make no sense if you haven't read that one first.
  3. unpossible: Talking to Merlin is hard, and yet, he manages it. He had spoken to the boy long before he knew who Merlin was, what he meant, what he  _should have been_  to Balinor.  But Hunith. He cannot look at her without the memories twisting to life inside him.



* * *

 

There will be a gap in quality between this and Gadarene. . . Please forgive my laziness.   (bloopers are included for your amusement)(and mine)

 


End file.
